Finding Mr Right
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: "I gave up on Mr. Right long ago. Thanks to all those failed relationships, I was entirely cynical towards the idea of my perfect guy coming along. Sure, he existed. In a parallel universe." AU Zelink. One-shot.


**Again, this is one pf those very randomly odd one-shots. Finally the AU I keep promising to people. My inspiration for this was from a conversation with a friend, and our pondering about what our Mr. Right would be like. No prizes for guessing that he seemed to be based on Link... **

**Warnings; there is none, other than is that it is random. I am not being serious, so this is no where near high literature. My AU works always have a more free, slightly mad feeling to them.**

**Disclaimer - The Legend of Zelda games, characters music and all its associated labels do not in any way, shape or form belong to me. This is simply for entertainment purposes. And the image is not mine either, I found it off google.**

* * *

I flipped the page, completely engrossed into the novel. The sounds of amicable chatter across the aisle from me and the trains steady chugs as it made the journey from Termina to Hyrule nothing more than a faded background noise.

Only when reading did reality become nothing more than just a surrounding environment. My entire being consumed by the words in front of me.

Admittedly, only two things could do this to me. One, when the story line is completely captivating and riveting. Full of drama, suspense, action and every other brilliant genre that keeps me going until I have to stop.

And the slightly more embarrassing number two; when the protagonist's love interest sounds handsome.

It simply was not my fault that my imagination was over-active, that it enjoyed creating a mental image that makes me weak at the knees. Hypothetically speaking of course. As Malon so cheerfully reminded me upon countless occasions - the characters are fictional and thereby not real.

She just seeks to ruin my fun.

Yes, I am a woman, and thus I do find real guys to be handsome, at times. But they have never quite met my checklist.

Why I even have a checklist eludes me. I am not beautiful, nor am I smart. So, in my books, that does not equate me having some ridiculously handsome man at my side.

Equilibrium must be constant. But a girl can sure dream…

I wanted the Disney prince to come riding in atop his valiant steed, swatting down any foes that try to oppose him as he rescues his princess.

And then I realise how completely stupid that is.

For one, Disney princes don't exist. Besides, they always seemed too goody good for me. I rather like the rugged, sexy look. Not some prim and proper royal.

Better yet, the only castle they would have to battle their way through would be trying to get through the mess of my apartment.

Even then, they'd be lucky I didn't hit them first before they got a chance to explain what they were doing there.

Why some random person would be trying to find me is baffling. Not to mention that it sounds rather worrying.

Noble knight? More like stalker psychopath.

Besides, I fell typically into the stereotype of every girl secretly wanting a bad boy.

That, and I think princey-boy would not be impressed to find me waiting for them rather than a stunning princess.

Ha, me a princess. Oh, how I laugh.

So this is where I hit a wall. I don't want a prince, (like I could find one anyways) but neither can I find someone who had the bad-boy appeal without being involved in drugs or out on parole from jail.

There had been those who I had dated. Acted like a gentleman, had that sexy edge to them, or had that streak of madness to them that I liked. But they always seemed lacking to me.

If they were a gentleman, much like what Shad had been, then they didn't appreciate my random humour. He had once asked me if I wanted to dance at a nightclub, and instead of only replying no - like what any sane person would do - I said no, but my fingers would like to and began to make my digits perform a can-can dance on the table.

Needless to say, he left soon after.

When they had that particularly rugged look, rather like Ike, they were the most arrogant, cocky little blighters I have ever known.

Treating me if I was there slave.

Make you a sandwich? Oh, I'll make you one alright. Laced with poison and knives while I'm at it…

And if they happened to be a little bit bonkers, it usually meant that they had replaced their brain with the craziness.

Ah Groose…

"_Is that fence made out of cardboard?!"_

Cue me hitting my head off a wall. _"Yes, it is, and when it rains, they have to remake the fence again."_

Poor guy, he actually believed me too.

I gave up on Mr. Right long ago. Thanks to all those failed relationships, I was entirely cynical towards the idea of my perfect guy coming along.

Sure, he existed. In a parallel universe.

Hence I turned to books. When the most amazing, witty, charming guy just so happened to find the girl all so attractive and instantly fall in love with them.

How fricken sweet.

I don't know what the male equivalent to a Mary-sue is, but the guys in the books might as well be them.

How most stories seemed to turn out; boy - _I want to kill you, but I love you too, oh the woes of being me! But at least I'm insanely handsome._

Girl- _Oh, that's okay! I'll just fall in love with you, as even though you could quite happily chop my head off and feel no remorse, it's fine cos your gorgeous!_

Why do I even read these books you ask? When I'm ripping them to pieces?

I'm shallow. Easy as.

I roll my eyes endlessly as I read them, and have been prone to shouting at their idiocy, but still, I read them.

Why? Because I love the fantasy that I'll find someone like that. Eventually.

And while I'm waiting, I'll read.

Probably until I'm eighty, with twenty cats to keep me company.

I wasn't even that found of cats really. Maybe I'd go for snakes just to jazz things up.

I bit back a smile, humouring the idea of me having pet snakes.

Knowing my luck, they'd probably try to eat me.

Line up on my bed, gauging my length so that they could anticipate how full they would be afterwards...

I love my brain sometimes. How to make me happy; entertain the possibility that I may be eaten by snakes in my future. Perfectly normal.

Leaving those all so sane thoughts behind, I turned back to the book. Reading about my most recent fictional crush, brining the descriptions to life in my head.

Dark blonde hair with a slight wave to it, deep blue eyes, and a toned body to follow.

I'd read that many books with this figure, it was practically embedded in my mind now. Like a template to be used when ever I required it, enhanced by whatever new additions needed to be changed.

I could picture him perfectly, complete with a downright sexy smirk that he flashed only to me...

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat spare?"

I looked up, almost dropping the book in the process.

I opened my mouth to reply, my eyes fluttering as I attempted to think of anything to say over then _oh my dear sweet Hylia..._

"Uhh, um yes, it is." My head bobbed in a frantic nod, a bit too enthusiastically.

Aware my mouth is hanging open in that oh so classy way, I snap it shut as Mr, Gorgeous takes the seat opposite to me.

I wonder briefly if I'm dreaming. That this is one of those visual representations of what we long for subconsciously.

Strange, I cant remember falling asleep. Though dreaming is seeming like the most likely reason for this undeniably handsome man sitting less than a metre away from me.

I look from the book to him in disbelief, I cannot stop staring at him.

And I'm not even doing it subtlety either.

Thankfully, he seems more interested by what he's reading over me, who is practically gawping at how bed-ruggedly sexy he is.

I want to interrupt him, engage him in conversation, but I'm failing to miserably.

What do I say?

Ruto was the talkative one in our circle of friends. That woman could hold a conversation with a pineapple if the need occurred.

I, however, was the shy recluse. Only really opening up when surrounded by people I had known for at least a year.

A trait I was severely hating right now.

Helplessly, I looked around, aiming for some kind of inspiration.

He just had to be reading a book that I've never even heard of.

I slumped back into my chair, hoping it looks as though I'm trying to get comfortable and not cursing my own social ineptitude.

I'm such a freak. I just want to hear his voice again, that fine, smooth, just bordering on the I've-just-woken-up sexiness.

Is it possible to loose any sanity that you may have had in less that five minutes?

He doesn't notice my internal conflict as he continues to look at the page, his eyes flicking back and forth every six seconds.

I'm actually counting his eye movements…

Soon I'll be wearing a white straight jacket at the rate I'm going.

I near enough force myself to return to the book in my hands, finding myself unable to continue from where I left off without making comparisons between the fictional hero, and the man sat less than a foot away from me.

All the physical traits were definitely a tick. From the way his blonde hair curled at the nape of his neck, his dark blue eyes that (probably) held an untamed passion. I couldn't see due to his eyes being cast down reading, but I liked to say yes. So double (possible) check.

The sexy look of having just thrown on some clothes in a rush but making them look damn fine. Most absolutely check.

And a body that's toned but not overly ripped…

Oh gods…

He slowly removed his leather jacket, letting it slide down his evenly tanned arms, revealing a white shirt that was partially see though.

My eager mind suddenly pictured him standing in the rain, letting that shirt become transparent, showing off his delicious thorax as his hair dripped water steadily as I wound my fingers through the thick locks…

I practically melted on the chair.

Swiftly I moved my focus to something over than how I was damn certain that smile on his face was due to him being aware of how flustered I was.

There was several empty chairs located around the cabin, the train was busy, but not full.

Maybe he liked having a table? I did, and I wasn't even using it.

That seemed logical, there was no other free tables about. Or at least that I knew of.

Well, there went my fantasy that fate had brought us together.

"The way your staring at me so intensely makes me think there is something wrong."

My eyes snapped to his. Yep, I could very easily imagine those very eyes blazing with a wild passion that I certainly wouldn't mind directed at me.

Of their own accord, my eyes trailed down to his mouth, tilted up in an amused smile. Even his smile was gorgeous. He had to have a fault, even if just for the sake of making me feel better, he had to.

I realised I was still staring, feeling another blush rise on my cheeks.

"Oh no, there is nothing wrong at all. I was…" Was what? I doubted saying 'checking you out' sounded normal.

The man just chuckled, and not even in a she-is-completely-bonkers-someone-call-the-mental-house way.

"You were..?"

I looked at him helplessly. "Was… looking at how far you are in your book and trying to gauge what chapter your on?"

He rose an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm not even reading it. Surely you must have noticed how I haven't turned a page since sitting down?"

I felt like smacking my head off the table. That would certainly be making use of it.

Of course I notice how fast he reads, but don't notice that he's not moving the pages. Give the girl a gold star for her stupidity…

Hang on. Why have a book when your not even using it for its intended purpose?

_Hypocrite, _I mused, thinking of my own discarded novel.

"I wasn't that attentive to your pace." I lied.

He laughed, showing off pearly whites. "So did you figure what chapter I was supposedly on?"

"Eight." I fired out, trying to think how far he seemed to have got when I did see the pages.

The blonde shrugged, "I think its actually more like chapter fifteen, but close enough."

"How do you not know?"

Was he even reading it at all?

"I was distracted by something else."

"Oh? By what?" I chided myself for sounding so interested. It was none of my business, but I so wanted it to be.

He smiled, leaning over the table towards me, "by a very attractive woman."

I almost snorted with disbelief.

"Yes, the blonde across the aisle is very pretty."

He rolled his eyes, his smile still gracing his mouth. "I'm actually interested by a brunette."

"Cant help you, the only brunette I see is already taken." I nodded my head to the couple in the seats diagonally across the aisle, but he didn't even turn.

"Good thing then the one I like is free." He smiled, humour in his eyes.

I felt a slow blush creep up my face, almost begging for me to pick up the book and hide behind it.

In that moment, I wished I had even an ounce of Midna's seductive confidence. She could probably charm the legs off a chair.

"I'm Link, by the way." He said charmingly, flashing that gorgeous smile.

"Zelda," I responded, "how can you be so sure I'm single?"

At that he chuckled lightly.

"If you were taken, you wouldn't be flirting with me."

And just when the blush was subsiding, he had to go and say that…

"I am not flirting with you." Even I could heat the doubt in my voice.

Link rested his elbows on the table, leaning close once again.

"Your flashing your wrist near your neck when you play with your hair, you look at me, turn away, then look back, have licked your lips several times and are now very flushed at how much I've been paying attention." He smirked, far too amused for my liking.

Well damn. I hadn't even realised I was fiddling with my hair.

"All flirt signals, even if your not aware of it."

Was it irrational that I wanted to hit clout him round the head for being so observant?

"Hitting me wont stop me from being right." Link said, still smug.

My mouth nearly dropped. "How could you tell what I was thinking?"

"Ah, so you were considering it." He confirmed.

Damn it! "Maybe, but you haven't answered my question."

"Easy, I watched your eyes flick to the back of my head, and watch you clench your hand." Link informed me as if it was normal to notice so much.

I reflexively put my hand under the table, hiding it from his view.

"Are you a body language expert?" I asked.

"Nope. I am a psychology major though, and I am currently studying behaviours at Nayru University."

"What were you doing in Termina then? It's a long way to go from here to Hyrule."

"Visiting friends before the new term starts. I could ask you the same thing." Link said.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "tourism mainly."

"For your art course at Hylia University."

Now I was sure I gaped at him. That was it, he was a stalker. I knew they'd be fault somewhere down the line... "How the hell do you that?" I exclaimed, somewhere between being mildly intrigued and freaking out at his deductions.

"You've got paint on your fingers, and a smudge of charcoal on your neck; making me think your artistic. Also, your travelling to Hyrule which only has one university specialised in the arts, which I happen to know is Hylia's."

Oh, not a stalker then. Phew. Relived, I reached up to wipe the charcoal off when his fingers beat me to it.

I froze as the tips brushed my neck, lingering there before trailing down to my collarbone.

I was one-hundred percent sure I shivered.

A smile rose on his lips as he continued to stroke the bone, his blue gaze slowly meeting mine.

"When are you scheduled back?" I whispered, shocked at how breathy my voice was.

"Wednesday, I still have four days freedom." He replied, his tone matching mine.

"Any plans?"

Link grinned, finally retracting his hand and allowing me to breath normally again.

Goodness, he was handsome when he grinned.

"I might." He shrugged, still keeping my gaze.

"Like?" I pressed.

He leaned forward once again, the distance between us making me realise I too had moved closer.

"I was thinking about asking the beautiful girl before me out for a coffee once we're off this train."

It was my turn to grin in response. Looks like I wont be getting pet snakes anytime soon...

So maybe I wasn't dreaming, but I was still pretty sure I was in a parallel universe.

Why?

Because I think I've finally found Mr. Right.

* * *

**Such a corny ending, but what else did you expect? ;D I hope you all liked it. All reviews are welcome.**


End file.
